Faltering Wings
by Fraulein Kreuz24
Summary: Roses are red, Violets are blue... In white you've faired, in black I rue...


TF FanFiction 1.34  
Faltering Wings

Emooooo... Rainy days make me an emotional mess... =.=" So, please bear with me a bit, and I promise you will not regret it(?) O.O

Okay, so this is the first time that I will be doing a sort of angsty project accompanied by a song on it's vernacular tongue, so please be gentle with the critics, ne? :P The song I chose is an original Pilipino music (OPM as they fondly call it) titled "'Wag Ka Lang Mawawala" by Ogie Alcasid, wherein I had a friend tideously explained the lyrics to me after I heard it playing on someone's iPod. And since it's in the native language, I tried to sort of make my own english translation of the song at the end, so you dear readers, could understand it better. I really like the haunting and pleading feel to this song, and felt like stretching it farther... (Sorry, Fuji-sama and Tezuka-sama for all the heart-tugging drama infused and OC-ness ~.~)

Please guide me along, minna. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: when porcelain dolls cry...

* * *

TF FanFiction 1.34  
Faltering Wings

A serene wind caressed my form, as I paved my way through the crowd...

Soft melody soothed my ears...

And countless white fragrant petals flutter aimlessly...

Yet you're the only one I could see.

**_~ Sumubok na akong umibig_**  
**_~ At magbigay ng tunay na pagmamahal_**  
**_~ Ngunit kami ay nagkalayo_**  
**_~ 'Pagkat hindi kami magkasundo_**

I never thought that this day would come so soon...

Here I am, all dressed-up in black, standing beside you. And you, looking so beautiful in that pristine white dress-shirt and satin veils, smiled so peacefully back at me.

My hand tingled at the close proximity between our bodies so near yet so far. I could still feel your warm embrace, even if in reality your snowdrop hands laid so close to your chest, wrapped around a small but enchanting bouquet of white roses.

I won't cry... I tried to smile for you, so that you'll know that in my heart and mind, you'll always be my only one - unparalleled, irreplaceable... unreachable...

My soulmate...

My eternally smiling blue-eyed angel...

**_~ Ito ka bagong magmamahal_**  
**_~ Nangangako na tayo ay magtatagal_**  
**_~ Paano ba ang dapat kong gawin?_**  
**_~ Sana ay pagbigyan ang aking hiling_**

They warned me of your sadistic childishness, sharp intuitions, and unpredictable craftiness, and tried, I did, to resist your devious charms... Yet I can't help but be intrigued and be drawn to you.

Your vague smiles - each and every one of them - drops every time you're with me. And I feel that I can honestly be my true self when I'm with you, as you have always been with me. You may have hidden every thing behind that disarming smile, but you never tried to hide whenever we're alone together. We've found ourself in each other...

You and I, we are one.

You've always been the one who saw right through me; understood and accepted me for the imperfect and unsociable person that I am. You've made me feel that I am special, that there is more to me than what straight-laced life I foreseen for myself. You've acknowledge the things I never said, and even brought them to reality for the both of us. You've stood by my side relentlessly, and supported me to reach the my full-potential, as well as my every goals and dreams.

You became my wings...

Every one who have thought that I am strong, I internally denied. I only have this strength, confidence and determination to fly as high as limitless, because you were there by my side. And I could proudly admit, that though the honored title may have been bestowed upon me, but to me, you, Syuusuke, are my pillar of support.

**_~ 'Wag ka lang mawawala_**  
**_~ Kapag nariyan ka ako'y sumsigla_**  
**_~ Kahit hindi ko pa kaya ang magmahal_**  
**_~ Sana sa akin ay hindi magsasawa_**

Now, here we are... at this pivotal point in our lives...

Side by side - as we always were -, we face each other as equal individuals for the last time...

It brings back a lot of memories... Good ones, bad ones, funny ones, disappointing ones... Everything about you, I could recall with ease. For me, it's as natural as breathing, because you are my everything. And I'm thankful for each day - no, every minuscule moment - you are here by my side.

I can always feel that there's something in way you look at me... Those celestially-endowed sparkling sapphires saw me like no one else ever did, and that made me feel such happiness I never even dared imagine. I don't know what it is exactly that you see in me, but the way your gaze lingers on me makes me feel complete... Like a saving grace that unhesitatingly pulled me out of the drowning rigidness of monotony.

And I'll give anything to have your living sapphires on me, with me forever...

**_~ Puso'y ibibigay sa'yo_**  
**_~ Sa oras na maghilom ang sugat nito_**  
**_~ Panahon lamang ang hinihiling sa'yo_**  
**_~ Sana ay pagbigyan mo ako_**

I felt my hand shake... I know things will never be the same again. You will always be in my heart, but...

Those brilliant sapphires will never again shine upon my gradually dimming world...

Those gentle touches will never again spread affection and warmth upon my freezing widowed heart...

Those supple pink lips will never again smile as genuinely as in my memories...

The you in my memories...

... unreachable...

I will never again hear you utter those loving words to me ever again...

"Aishteru, Mitsu~"

**_~ 'Wag Ka lang mawawala_**

My whole body shook hard, as my knees finally betrayed me, and I fell on the carpeted floor with a resounding conclusion.

This is the end...

I felt the hot streams of tears poured in magnitude, but my hand felt too limp to even try and wipe them away... My lips quivered, but there was no word nor sound that could quench this insatiable pain in my shattered heart. I bit my lower lip in attempt to recover some of my senses and dignity... but I only tasted the saltiness on my tears mixed blood...

Nothing can even start to define this painful feeling of utter loss and depression... It's deeper than excruciating, and more miserable than agonizing... And can't even spare time to think of how pathetic and pitiful I look right now, because all I could think about is you.

It hurts a lot, and I can hardly breath... I badly want to follow you, but I know you won't be happy with that.

Are you watching me from up there?  
Please wait for me...

I think I might go crazy soon, and perniciously lose sight of sane reality... but one thing I know for certain, I will never forget catching a heaven-sent angel like you once in my lifetime...

**_~ Oh, 'wag ka lang mawawala_**

"Aishteru, Syuusuke..." I whispered again and again, hoping you could still hear me... because I can never ever bid you,

Sayonara...

* * *

a/n: Excuse me for a while, as I wipe my waterfall of tears *sniffles and blows my nose* =_= Now, I'm good...

So, as promised, here's my makeshift translation of the song "'Wag Ka Lang Mawawala" by Ogie Alcasid:

_I Pray You Stay With Me (Kreuz version ^_~*)_

_~ I have tried loving once before_  
_~ And gave all of my sincerest affection_  
_~ Even still we broke apart_  
_~ Because we had nothing but doubt_

_~ Then here you came, a new love_  
_~ Promising we'll last beyond heavens above_  
_~ What am I supposed to do?_  
_~ I hope you'd grant my plea_

_~ I pray you stay with me_  
_~ With you, I know I can still believe_  
_~ Even if love remains elusive to me_  
_~ I hope that you'd bear with me_

_~ I'd give you all my love_  
_~ The moment I've mend this broken heart of mine_  
_~ All I ask is for a little more time_  
_~ I hope that you'd understand_

_~ I pray you stay with me_

_~ Oh, I pray you stay with me_

TTuTT Let me know what you think about this project, ne? I'd really love to read your reviews and commentaries, even if my heart still aches for what I have made this perfect couple endure...

Really needs comforting hugs right now~ o.o


End file.
